The present disclosure is directed to a shower curtain rod and more particularly to a shower curtain rod which is shaped and profiled to fit above and in cooperation with a particular type shower or tub construction. It is intended to be used to support a shower curtain to prevent water from splashing out of the enclosure bordered by the shower curtain as the curtain is draped into a bath tub below the curtain rod.
In the construction of most bathrooms, it is common to position a shower nozzle mounted on the wall at an enclosure above a bath tub to thereby provide the option of a shower for the resident using the bathroom facility. In defining such enclosures, splashing water out of the enclosure is limited by the use of a sliding door, typically a translucent plastic or shatter proof glass, or more conveniently, a shower curtain. The shower curtain is ordinarily constructed and arranged to drape loosely from a set of eyelets or curtain rings which slide along the curtain rod. A set of such rings is normally mounted slidably on the shower curtain rod which is positioned normally at the height of the sprinkler head or other nozzle. The shower curtain is draped in the bath tub below so that water is not splashed out of the bath tub. Because the bath tub is below the shower nozzle, the bath tub functions to collect water which drains from the bath tub during the shower. In this particular instance, the shape of the bath tub may well cause the shower curtain to drape in such a fashion that some of the splashed water will not be captured within the curtain, maintained on one side of the curtain, and directed into the bath tub for drainage. The present disclosure provides a shower curtain rod which is shaped so that the bathroom is assuredly protected by draping the shower curtain in such a way that splashed water does not escape from the bath tub. The present disclosure is particularly adapted for use with oval or elliptical shaped bath tubs. The rod of this disclosure extends from the end walls defining the tub enclosure and over the curving front edge of the oval tub so that the alignment of the shower curtain is directed into the tub to avoid water splash.
Many bath tubs, indeed most bath tubs are constructed with a straight exposed side. Straight side bath tubs are constructed so that they can be positioned immediately below a straight shower rod. In the use of a straight shower rod, the drape of the shower curtain is fairly well defined by the support provided overhead by the shower rod. Since the shower rod is straight, the bath tub itself defines a companion or parallel, perhaps slightly inset, opening where the loosely hanging shower curtain can be directed. In that event, the shower curtain is positioned so that all of the splashed water is maintained in the bath tub. In a rectangular bath tub, this is accomplished through the use of a straight shower curtain rod. One example of this is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,104. This patent shows a straight sided bath tub where the shower rod is provided with a central straight portion having a length approximately equal to that of the bath tub and which also includes offset end rod portions which enable connection with the tile wall which surrounds the bath tub. In that construction, the bath tub is positioned below the rod so that the shower curtain can drape in the tub. This reference sets forth the requisite overhead rod having a straight length portion with end portions which approximately conform to the length or profile of the bath tub when viewed from above.
The present disclosure cooperates with a bath tub constructed with an overhead curtain rod to hang or drape a shower curtain in an oval shaped bath tub. The improved shower curtain rod contrasts markedly with that of the conventional tub profile. The shower curtain rod, when viewed from above, has a curving portion which conforms with the curvature of the bath tub. Since the bath tub is an oval or is elliptical in shape, the shower rod has a portion which matches that curvature and is located the requisite distance above the bath tub so that the shower curtain, hanging loosely from the rod on a set of rod hangers, drapes into the tub and prevents splashed water from escaping from the bath tub around the ends of the curtain.
The present disclosure is therefore summarized as a shower curtain rod having two end portions with angled fittings to enable the shower curtain rod to be attached between a pair of parallel walls at a bath tub enclosure. The shower curtain rod is constructed with a central portion curving to follow the edge or profile of an oval or elliptical bath tub. This curving central portion enables the shower curtain to hang into the bath tub. When positioned above the bath tub, the shower curtain rod of the present disclosure is particularly useful to deflect splashed water into the tub by enabling a user to simply slide the shower curtain along the length of the shower curtain rod so that it hangs into the tub therebelow.
In particular, the curving rod is provided with a curve that in the preferred embodiment provides curvature at a radius of about 4'. This provides a rod of total length of about 5'1". The curving portion is preferably about 40" to 45" in length. The two end portions (tangential to the curved portion) are equal in length and are about 6" to 10" in length. As will be understood, the 4' radius of curvature enables the curved shower curtain rod to approximately coincide with the marginal edge of the bath tub when spaced thereabove. This curvature is highly desirable to match the bath tub below so that the shower curtain drapes appropriately in the bath tub. The end support brackets accommodate the angle of the rod so that bracket faces abut the end walls while supporting the curved shower curtain rod.